a kiss changes everything
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: creado para reto de ff:dstlo (parejas crack)


**(Reto parejas crack)**

**/piers y claire/.**

**Un beso lo cambia todo.**

_Claire era conocida como la hermana menor de el emor policia en el escuadron de los _**"S.T.A.R.S", **_era una chica lista y sabia expresarse con sensilles, pero ahora tenia un severo problema habia reprobado el examen de matematicas mas importante de ese semestre, claire al enseñarle la nota a chris este casi se ahoga con su cafe._

**(FLASH BACK).**

**Claire:**

**Todos me conoccen, cada ves que me ven rumorean y dicen lo rara que soy, pero me importa un bledo lo que digan de mi, en fin hoy era dia de el examen mas importante de el quinto semestre en el cual estoy, no sabia nada de el algebra, raiz cuadrada, formulas, o algo asi.**

**Ya habia pasado treinta minutos y no habia colocado ni mi nombre en la hoja de papel, hasta que comenze a escribir operaciones sin sentido, una vez hecho ni sabia que hacer al ver al SR. Michels, me apresure a escribir mi nombre lo cual para mi ya era una gran hazaña, le di mi examen y trate de disimular mi nerviosismo y tristesa por saber que reprovaria en el examen.**

**Despues de ese dia me diriji a casa, hice lo de costumbre, ya era de noche cuando llego mi queridisimo hermano chris , estaba tomando una taza de cafe y dije.**

**-chris tengo algo que decirte...- dije entistesida.**

**-dime claire...- dijo tomando su taza de cafe y llevando el liquido negro a sus labios.**

**-no te sorprendas si sabes que repruebe mi examen- dije llendome con rapides de la cocina.**

**En ese isntante pude oir que se atraganto con el liquido.**

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK).**

_Dias despues estaba en la misma clase mirando a el maestro Michels con ventisiete hojas o mas de papel que eran llos examenes seguramente, estaba casi segura que obtendria la peor calificacion de la clase, pero no fue asi, me habia equivocado, otras tubieron la mala suerte de escuchar el peor sermon de su vida, por fin ya habia tocad la campana que avisaba el fin de clases de hoy, antes de irme oi la voz de el SR. Michels._

_-Redfield quedate.. necesito hablar contigo- dijo con su voz tosca._

_Como queria me quede con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, lo fi dirigirse y mirame con sus grandes ojos y dijo._

_-claire necesitas ayuda... veras no alcanzas a pasar con la calificacion que tienes y haras el examen de recuperacion... pero necesitas un tutor para lograr al menos un ocho o un nueve y me he tomando la libertad de asignarte un tutor y es mi mejor alumno... el asiste a una escuela privada solo para caballeros- dijo quitanose sus gafas y guardandolos en su estuche._

_-claro comprendo... pero... ¿quien es el chico?- dije curiosa._

_-deja te lo precento... – dijo abriendo la puerta y pude lograr oir la palabra "pasa"._

_Al ver de quien se trataba era el chico por que todas las chicas de la escuela privada practicamente babeaban al verle crusar solo y un simple pasillo, era mi peor enemigo y el mejor a migo de mi hermano chris,_

_Tenia que ser un grave error de parte de mi profesor pero no estaba en condicion de discutir con el y ecirle que buscaria a otra persana que me ayudara en la ardua tarea de enseñarme matematicas, sin rendirse, al mirarlo recibi la maldita cara que solia poner cada vez que me veia, esa cara sabia que me derretiapero no caeria en ello , no otra vez no era tonta para olvidar lo que me habia hecho en mi fiesta de graduacion de secundaria._

_-claire ... te precento a el joven ... piers nirvans... joven piers ella es la señoriata claire Redfield... es la alumna de la que le comente que necesiaba su asesoria para logra una buena calificacion en el examen de recuperacion para no repetir esta clase- dijo finalmente dejando eun silencio incomodo en el aula._

_-si la conosco SR. Michels... – se limito a decir con una mirada de serenidad._

_-solia ir a mi casa muy seguido - dije amargamente con una expresion de severidad en mi rostro dirijida a piers._

_-bueno me alegra que ya se conoscan... bueno chicos me tengo que ir a casa a descanzar... los vere despues...- dijo finalmente tomando sus cosas, tomo el picaporte lo giro con suavidad y abrio la puerta ._

_Esta se cerro sola con rapides causando un silencio incomodo, lo miraba con despresio profundo, por que como rayos hiba a saber que me pondrian a este pesado a ser mi tutor, estaba molesta y mas por usar esa mirada tan hartante que solia hacerme, podia con la mirada pedia " perdon" pero no le ddaria la satisfaccion de perdonarlono ahora._

_-hola claire...-_

_-hola nirvans...-_

_- veo que aun no me perdonasdel todo- dijo un poco devastado._

_Pero poco me importaba._

_-al menos dime... ¿por que me odias? – dijo nuevamente._

_-¿quieres saber por que?... ¿recuerdas mi graduacion de secundaria?...- dije mirandolo con seriedad._

_- si... – dijo mirandome._

**(flash back 2).**

**Se supone que hoy era mi ultima noche especial, era mi graduacion, pero como no tenia pareja, no me arreglaria para asistir a la graduacion, no habia conseguido con quien ir, estaba sentada en el sofa de mi casa mirando la television un poco desconsertada, por que no podia vivir ese momento con tan especial con mis amigos.**

**-hola claire...¿hoy no era el dia de tu graduacion?- dijo curioso.**

**- si... pero no tengo pareja asi que no ire- dije mirando de nuevo la television.**

**-y... ¿si voy contigo?- dijo mirandome serio.**

**-¡estas loco!... si chris sabeel te matara- dije sorprendida.**

**-no importa... lo importante es que tu disfrutes de la noche... ahora arreglate ... vendre por ti en una hora- dijo salienddo de la vieja casa Redfield.**

**Finalmente iria y no como todas las chicas populares pensaban, sola y vestida de emo como siempre me describian, ya estaba lista me habia puesto el antiguo vestido de mi madre cuando se graduo de la preparatoria, era blanco muy bonito como un vestido de novia, tenia maqullaje por primera vez en mi rostro, tenia mi cabello castaño alborotado en una cola floja de el lado izquierdo.**

**Al salir de la vieja casa Redfield, hay estaba arrecargado de manera seductora en sima de su auto de color negro, al mirale le sonrei timidamente, el tenia una caja en la mano plastificada y me tendio la mano para ayudarme a bajar los escalones de el viejo portico,**

**Al ver que era lo que contenia la caja era una flor para mi mano de el color de mi vestido, supe que tal ves lo habia planeado tal vez un mes antes o mas, me coloco la flor en mi mano con delicadeza de no lastimarme y me ayudo a subir a el coche.**

**Fuimos directamente a la fiesta, nos estabamos divirtiendo de lo mejor, hasta que tenia la urgencia de ir al baño.**

**-piers... tengo que ir al baño... no tardo – dije gritando para que me oyese ya que habia ruido.**

**El asintio con la cabeza, me fui al baño dure unos 5 minutos, al salir lo estaba buscando on la mirada al encontrarlo estaba serca de la mesa de ponche, el sostenia con ambas manos dos vasos con ponche tal vez uno para el y otro para mi, camine con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba, despues senti que alguien me empujo pero no cai, al mirar de nuevo hacia el se estaba besando con la chica que me habia empujado minutos antes, tenia ganas de ir a reclamarle a piers, asi que camine con rapides hasta que senti algo caerme ensima, era algo biscoso y cafe, tenia el olor a jarabe de chocolate, minutos despues de tener ese liquito ensima de mi calleron plumas de gallina o tal vez de ganzo ensima de mi, mire a piers mientras oia la risas de mis ex compañeros y mis amigos gritarles que se callaran que no tenia nada de gracioso, mire a piers con lagrimas caer de mis ojos, por mas que trate de no soltarlas las termine soltando, el bajo la mirada, en señal de que no me defendderia sali corriendo como pude de el gimnacio con la intencion de jamas volver a entrar.**

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2).**

_-te juro que no tube nada que ver con lo que paso – dijo exsasperado._

_Si claro... piers no es por eso... si no por que no me defendiste... bajaste la mirada mientras me tomaban fotos y se burlaban de mi – dije molesta – hablemos de las clases no quiero recordar nada de aquello-_

_-bien... ¿donde quieres sean las clases?- dijo un poc menos teso._

_- en mi casa... asi no pensaran las bobas chicas de el instituto que salgo con el jugador de hockey de la preparatoia Roselverth- dije seria._

_- por favor ya qusieras salir con migo... ademas no es culpa mia que las chicas de tu colegio esten locas por mi- dijo en modo galanazo._

_Le sonrreir con culpabilidas y despresio pero no me disculparia por lo que dije hace un buen rato, ambos salimos de la escuela de señoritas a la que asistia todo los dias, para ir directamente a casa a estudiar con el en la biblioteca todos los dias despues de claies por que el examen de recuperacion seria pronto._

_Llebaba varios dias estudiando con el des pues de claies ya no era como recordaba aquella noche ya no mas._

_Estaba en casa con chrs mirando la television nuestro programa favorito llamado "bones", era nuestro programa favorito cuando estaba en casa con el, asi que decidi contarle lo de piers pero no creo que le sepa bien el saberlo._

_-mm... chris tengo algo que decirte – dije algo preocupada._

_-dime claire...- dijo mirando aun la television._

_-recuerdas que tengo un tutor... ¿no? – dije seria._

_- si ese tutor misterioso... ¿quien es el o ella?- dijo comiendo su tazon de helado de frambuesa._

_-es lo que intento decirte... yo... mi tu tor es... pier... ¡pero no te enfades!- dije escondiendome detras de un cojin del sofa caoba en el que estaba sentada.._

_-bien... pero los quiero estuiando en la sala de estar... y no quiero que se escabulllan a tu habitacion o a otro lado de la casa... ¿entendido? – dijo con una mirada de severidad e irritacion al mismo tiempo.}-claro..- dije seria bajando el cojin de mi rostro lentamente._

_- bien ... que bueno que quedo aclarado claire- dijo mirando de nuevo la television._

_Ya en la mañana:_

_Tenia que decirle a piers que ya no podiamos estudiar en la biblioteca si no en la sala a peticion de chris para no golpearlo,ya habian acabado las clases, habia sonado la campana, estaba guardando mis cosas en la mochila para buscar al chico nirvans, escuche la puerta abrirse hay estaba con seis libros diferentes sobre matematicas, salimos de el aula para salir de la escuela, hasta que me detube para ver el cartel de baile de otoño, al leerlo me impresione juntarian la preparatoria de piers con la mia, me aleje con rapides para no saber nada sobre bailes, al ver que piers se detubo a leelo dije._

_-camina ... no tengo todo el dia nirvans- dije con asides._

_-claro jefa...- dijo caminado detras de mi._

_Me odie a mi misma por haberme detenido a leer ese estupido cartel del baile, me hacia recordar mi mala despedida y peor aun estaba estudiando con el chico que habia colaborado para arruinar esa noche tan especial._

_-¿por que tenias que ser malisima para matematicas?- pense._

_Me lo preguntaba a diario desde mi niñes, ya habiamos llegado a casa gracias a el auto de piers, entramos a la casa en la cual estaba chris arreglandose para salir, al verme con piers cargando semejante carga de libros distintos con el tema especifico de matematicas, sonrio de manera malicioso, ignore esa sonrrisay jale a piers en direcion a la sala de estar, apague la television y puse la radio en la cual esta transmitiendo _**"tri hard" **_de _**5SOS**_, colocamos los libros en la mesa ratona y dije._

_-piers hay mas libros diferentes sobre matematicas en la biblioteca... vamos por ellos- dije levanandome con piers a mis espaldas._

_Ambos subimos a donde estaba la gran semejante biblioteca con cientos de libros para sacar mas fuentes de informacion sobre matematicas, despues de encontralos y bajarlos, chris se habia ido a su cita con jill y habia dejado una nota dirijida hacia piers, la lei y era de amenaza, se la di y la leyo en voz alta._

"**piers te advierto que si claire vuelve a llorar y es por tu culpa tomare mi arma y te disparare en el culo gilipollas"**

_Piers bufeo y prosigui en elo que venia a enseñarme._

_-claire como tu tutor necesito que digas tus dudas para saber responderlas- dijo en modo intelectual._

_-bien... no se que es una fracion, multiplicacion raiz cuadrada, fracciones, algebra, fisica, geometria, formulas- dije antes de ser interrumpida por piers._

_-BIEN... BIEN... ya entendi tus dudas- dijo algo exasperado._

_Rei despues de un rato de haber salio de dudas, queria un descanzo para poder lograr retener nueva informacion._

_-piers... ¿podemos descanzar un rato?- dije sobandome los ojos por lo cansada que me sentia._

_-si claro... ¿que quieres hacer?- dijo mirandome fijamente._

_-mm... ¡comer!- exclame feliz._

_-bien comer sera- dijo sonriendo._

_Habiamos ordenado una pizza, mirabamos BONES tranquilamente._

_-claire... lamento lo que paso en tu graduacion de secundaria- dijo mirandome algo culpable._

_-descuida... olvidalo...-dije mirandolo con una sonrisa calida._

_Despues de haber conversado, despues nos pusimos a estudiar, ya habia llegado la hora de que se fuera a su casa, tomo todos los libros y sus cosas para irse, lo acompañe hasta afuera del portico viejo de la casa Redfield._

_-bien... claire ya casi estas lista para hacer tu sola el examen- dijo con la mirada entristesida._

_- lo se... pero espero lograr la mejor calificaion- dije mirandolo con algo de culpabilidad._

_Piers metio todo en su auto estaba a punto de irse._

_-¡ESPERA!... piers espera- dije acercandome a el._

_Piers esperaba a que le diera un abrazopero hice algo que hiba hacer en aquella noche de graduacion, estreche mis labios con fieresa, mordi un poco su labio para que me dejara entrar a su interior, el entro en mi boca y comenzo a explorar hasta lo mas profundo logrando sacar la pasion en cuestion de segundos, a ambos nos faltaba el aire y nos separamos._

_-claire... si chris lo sabe me asesinara- dijo aun agarrando mi sintura._

_-no importa... solo disfruta el momento Nirvans- dije besando otra vez y colocando mis brazos atras de su nuca y acarisiando su cabello castaño oscuro._

_Espero y les haya gustado como mi escribirlo nos vemos en el siguiente reto adios __ :3_


End file.
